Oh, Not Again
by The Cio
Summary: Isabella Cullen: A vampire, a klutz, and a hopeless romantic. Enter Edward: A vampire, having the ability to entrance any female, and yet squandering it. They have two things in common: They're vampires, and they've just about given up on love.
1. News of an Arrival

**Right, well, this is my first, shall I say, "Official" fanfic. Yup. Not much more to say. Enjoy: **

**Chapter One: News of an Arrival**

How easily humans were driven to excitement. Something as trivial as the first day of school could have them all riled up—it was completely illogical. Of course, I didn't feel as strongly, considering this would be the fourteenth time I'd be entering my junior year. And the second time at this particular school.

Still, I has the comfort of my loving family to get through the prison known as 'High School', and they were much more than I ever deserved.

Alice, with her uplifting nature and all around brilliance. Her visions made tomorrow worth living. I couldn't ask for a better best friend.

Jasper, with his calming nature and sympathy. No one else quite understands me the way he does. Wonderful friend and brother for sure.

Emmett, with his brotherly love and absurdly tight hugs. I'm sure that, if I were human, I'd have been crushed to death ages ago. Still, I wouldn't replace any other brother for him.

Rosalie, with her stunning beauty and knack at mechanics. I swear, I don't think I've seen a more impressive vehicle than hers. I definitely wouldn't have anyone else check mycar.

Carlisle, with his caring nature and unfailing advice. He's always been there through thick and thin. Father of the year, I'd say.

Esme, with her dotting mother habits and fixation on household duties. Her love is almost smothering at times. But, I know I'm loved when she's around.

And, so where does that leave me? Isabella Cullen? In this family of love and togetherness, I am Bella—the girl who, despite being a vampire, manages to be clumsy beyond belief. With the ability to control people's actions with my mind, everyone jokes that it leaves me less control over my own. Sometimes I can't help but agree...

Bur, great siblings and parents aside, I still couldn't help but wince at the mention of school. So, here I was, sitting on the edge of a tan leather couch, staring off into space and listening to Alice fumbling about in her room.

She—like most people—was rather anxious about school. I thought the idea of Alice being nervous to be plain silly, but, seeing her frantic face full of disarray in my doorway, I knew that she wasn't kidding when she expressed her feelings about this.

Her petite figure was trembling and her head became a blur of black and white as she shook her head, her spikes bounding around. "Bella!" she cried, tearless sobs escaping her chest. "I-I..."

I was at her side in an instant, my deep gold eyes boring into hers as I asked, "What's the matter, Alice?"

"I..." her bleak face stopped shaking for a moment as she wailed out, "I don't know what to wear!"

I had suspected as much.

Still, I rested an arm around her shoulder, squeezing her reassuringly. "Don't worry—you look fine no matter _what _you wear." It was the truth. Alice's pixie-like frame was too stunningly beautiful to be marred by fashion.

"B-but, Bella..." she began. I could tell where she was going with this from the second she appeared at my door, but I humored her anyway.

"Yes?"

"Maybe... if I dress you up... I'll be inspired for my own outfit!" She beamed up at me now.

Yup. I knew it.

As Much as I wanted to retreat my arm and run as fast as my legs would carry me, I inwardly sighed and said, "If you really think it will help..."

Her expression became blank for a moment—vision face, of course. Suddenly, her face lit up, "Silly Bella! I don't _think_ I _know_!" I couldn't help but count on that coming true.

As abruptly as she had appeared, she whisked me off in her iron grip toward her room. And—taking in her smile—I couldn't help but feel like maybe I shouldn't have agreed to this. But, before I could make a run for it, Alice was grabbing at my hair, arranging it in several different fashions in a matter of seconds.

I could hear her muttering phrases to herself, "Oh, he'll never like this...", "Maybe a pony tail...", "I wonder if he's partial to hair color...".

I froze upon hearing a certain pronoun twice. "He?" I asked, tentatively, trying to in vain to hide the curiosity in my voice.

Alice took on a knowing look and began messing around with various combinations and outfits before answering my probing stares. "Okay," she sighed. "I admit it. I saw a vision..."

I stayed motionless, and, when she didn't elaborate, I pressed, "About?"

She let loose another sigh and her words began flowing freely, "Okay, I saw a vision about this vampire that's settling down near town and I thought since you're the only one without a mate... you might... be... interested?" She had good reason to end that statement with a question.

My _adoring_ family had carefully taken it upon themselves to find me a mate three times before. Sadly, two ended up running away, screaming, and the third was thrown out by an over protective Emmett for... unpleasantness.

I looked at Alice warily, "And, what gave you that impression?"

"Well," she placed a hand thoughtfully under her chin. "If I recall correctly, he's your age, he'll be in two of your classes, and he'll be absolutely gorgeous."

"Um." I raised an eyebrow in Alice's direction. "How are you so informed?"

She bit her lip, chuckling nervously. "So I was a bit interested in how things would go—I couldn't help it."

I sighed, defeated, and shook my head incredulously. "You're the best, Alice."

At that, my sister beamed and sprayed some toxic-smelling substance in my hair. "It'll make it bouncier," she said, defensively at my glare.

"It better," I muttered, unable to keep from laughing with my sister.

We still had a while until we were to go to school and Alice took the liberty to meticulously pick out everyone's outfits. 'To make a good impression', she had retorted to our complaints. Though, I think she was enjoying herself too much for her own good.

And so that's how I was informed of a certain new vampire. As if my first day in hell couldn't get any worse...


	2. Enter Edward

**Okay, so, here I go. Another chapter. Whee. I think I forgot before but, err... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Big shocker, eh? O:**

**And, on with it:**

**Chapter Two: Enter Edward**

The ride to school was... tolerable, I suppose. And, while Alice kept rambling on about this new vampire, I couldn't help but feel my hope sink lower and lower. He sounded like every other vampire they thought would 'catch my eye': gorgeous, "funny", articulate, the list goes on. By now, I had learned to dismiss such words when they came from someone trying to set me up. They just were never true.

So what if I had gone one hundred and fifteen years without a mate of any kind? I wasn't exactly getting any older, so why did it matter so much to any of them. My love life—or lack thereof—was perfectly fine in my eyes.

Still as I drove my 'sluggish' speed of one hundred miles per hour, I could feel the curious stares of my siblings burning into my back. Slightly annoyed, I mentally ordered them to look somewhere else. They all obliged without so much as a second glance. I had enough on my mind without each of them prodding me.

And, as I pulled into a parking space, I silently commanded them all to leave without a word. And, so they did. For the most part.

Alice pulled me aside and thrust a slip of paper into my surprised hand and stomped off, losing her good temper. _Opps. I guess she knew._

Carefully, I unfolded the parchment and read what she wrote in her brilliant script:

_**Bella, don't think that I don't know when you're using your powers on us. You can't avoid us forever. Jasper told me via vote how you're feeling, and don't be worried. Or nervous. Or... defiant? We're not forcing you on the guy, get a grip, girl. Just chill, Bella.**_

_**-Alice  
**_

I smiled at her reassuring words, thinking to myself that it was easier said than done. Sometimes I wished my ability would just work on myself so I would feel what I wanted to when I wanted to. Sadly, I was never granted that freedom.

And, so, on that sour note, I trudged to my first class. Truthfully, it was more like gliding, but I made sure to slow it to a walk so that my already high chances of tripping were slightly lowered.

I slipped through my first class with a sigh: English. Nothing new to learn seeing as hardly anything new was introduced to the subject in the past century. So I sat, wondering which two classes this 'magnificent' vampire would share with me. Alice has said it was impossible to miss him. _He should work on being inconspicuous... _

As I walked out of English, I was beginning to find myself... excited? _Why?_ I scolded myself mentally. _Stop being dumb, you know how this will turn out._

_But still... _Another part of me argued. _Even if I take no interest in him—which I won't—there will be a new addition to the family! _

_Come now, _the sensible me, chided. _That's ridiculous. Alice told you he's living on his own, it's probably for a reason. Just... wait until you get to know him. __**Then**__ go nuts with optimism. _

_Fine. _The more delusional me breathed out.

And, after another mind numbing hour of nothing, I was just about right where I started on the hope-factor—zero. Still, I strut to my next class—Gym—hoping that, of all my classes, this was _not _one the vampire would be in. That would just be making a bad impression from the get go. Sadly, I was always one for jinxing a situation.

As I stepped on to the field for roll call (thank goodness we didn't have to wear our uniforms on the first day of gym), I half expected myself to trip right then and there, in front of the entire class. And, so I did.

But, no. It wasn't falling face down in the first that brought myself to curse under my breath. In fact, I would have probably preferred that. Nope, it was the fact that I was caught.

By an angel.

Oh, alright. I admit it sounds corny, but, really. This guy was inhumanly beautiful. _Inhuman_, eh? Crap.

I stared at the icy cold arms that held me, fastened tight on my waist, preventing me from falling further. I slowly worked my eyes up his perfectly toned body toward his perfectly angular face. His features, abnormally pale and gorgeous, made me catch my breath. His hair, brilliantly out of place and bronze, shone with such a gleam I felt blinded. But, it was his eyes that sent my world spinning.

Yes, I see the same pair of breathtaking ocher eyes on myself and my family daily, but something about these eyes on _his _face just brought out their true beauty. Only, it was beauty which was fringed by two sets of incredibly long lashes. It really was a sight to behold—for me at least. I'm sure everyone else was just taking in my horrified face and the fact I'd nearly fallen—again.

It's needless to say that I was internally wishing to be _anywhere_ but here. Without a moment's hesitation, I ordered him him to let me go and forget it ever happened. But, to my surprise, he merely laughed, a low musical laugh. "You must be Bella, yes?" he asked, setting me on my feet. The sound of his voice might have sent my heart into a frenzy of palpitations if it only were alive. Transfixed by his velvety voice and scorching eyes, I nodded weakly. Somewhere in the recesses of my mind, I couldn't help but wonder why my power hadn't worked.

"Alice told me about your lack of balance," he continued, amused.

With those words, I snapped out of it. "Did she?" I asked, unintentional malice leaking into my voice.

His amusement stopped short and he shifted his gaze, "Er, yes."

I raised a single eyebrow, standing fully erect now. "She didn't happen to mention anything else did she?" My eyes glowered at the God in front of me.

"Uh," this as obviously not the direction he wanted the conversation to go in. "Not really..."

"Don't worry," I said, inputting the right amount of sweetness into each syllable. "I just want to thank my _wonderful _sister for it later." I turned my head slightly away and muttered under my breath, "Not again, Alice..."

The vampire before me stood, bewildered and not sure what to make of my words. After which he couldn't help but let loose a low chuckle—it was such a melodious sound—and reply with, "Nice. I'm Edward."

"Oh, hello, Edward," I said, turning my attention back to his fabulous face. I forced a smile which he returned. That smile could have easily been the most beautiful phenomenon known to man. His eyes shifted behind me for a second, and back to me, his expression amused once again. "What? Is Emmett behind me?" I put on a face of mock horror and whirled around.

"No," he said with another chuckle. "But, the thoughts of the rest of Gym class are quite amusing. Trip often in this class, Bella?"

If I could blush, this would be where you cue the blushing. "Not really," I hedged, beginning to walk swiftly toward the class, tucking my head low.

"Really, now?" He was beside me in one swift stride. "That's not what Mike Newton's thinking."

I was fully prepared to spin around and defend my balance when something struck me. "'Thinking'? What do you mean, 'thinking'?" The shock was evident on my face.

"Oh, didn't Alice tell you anything about _me_?" he teased, enjoying this. "Well, my ability happens to allow me to read minds. Newton's just happens to be recalling other instances in which you've fallen in Gym. I must say, I didn't know vampires _could_ trip, let alone so many times."

As much as I wanted to wipe the smirk off his face, I merely sent him a murderous glare. _What did I tell myself? He's a jerk. _

_Okay, okay. So you're right. I was stupid to get my hopes _up. For once, it seems that all my thoughts agreed with each other._ Say, you don't suppose he's listening to my thoughts right now, do you?_

I froze and turned to grab his arm, stopping him as well. He only looked at me questioningly. "Oh, don't play 'I have no idea what you're thinking' with me! Stay out of my head!" As soon as I gave the order, I knew he wouldn't be able to no matter what, right?

"Bella," he said, releasing his arm from my vice grip, "you really are horribly under-informed. I really thought Alice would fill you in. For some reason, you're the only person whose mind I can't read." As he said this, he turned his head, almost as if he was embarrassed to admit it.

"Oh," I said, pausing. "Good, then."

He laughed a humorless laugh. "Good for you." He turned back to me, eyes practically pleading with me. "You have no idea how it feels to not have my gift work on you."

For a moment I contemplated this, thinking back to when I had ordered him earlier. "I think I may be more experienced in that area than you think," I spoke in hardly a whisper, ordering him mentally to not hear me, hoping that it worked.

"Really?" he asked, cheering at the thought. And, with that one word, I let out a low growl, no one except Edward would hear it. "What?"

"Why isn't my power working on you?" I asked, exasperated. With that, I walked away from him, sighing. I silently got ready for roll call, ignoring all the curious stares and murmurs. And, that's how I met my demise. Practically.

_Stupid, incredibly gorgeous vampire... Alice wasn't kidding about his looks. _


	3. Friends?

**Okay, next chapter, right? I don't know how often I'll be writing these so... bear with me? X3**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews and all. I really didn't expect to get any. O.O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, etc. **

**Chapter Three: Friends?**

I stood twiddling my thumbs nervously for the rest of gym, so very tempted to shift my head just a little. Then that beautiful vampire would be visible in the corner of my eye. Using all my self control—which isn't really much to begin with—I kept my eyes fixated on the teacher, never really taking in what he was saying. Though it sounded like it involved a 'no-complaining' rule and a 'if-you-break-it-I-break-you' rule.

Still, I couldn't avert my attention very long. Before I was even conscious of doing it, my head turned toward Edward, taking in the epitome of perfection that his face was. And, still without asking any permission from my brain, my lips curled up into a smile.

His face—too—was angled to look at me. His deep topaz eyes were taking in my face just as I was taking in his. He smiled back and gave me a small wave, as though completely forgetting our earlier transgression. I waved back shyly and turned my eyes to the floor, not wanting to do anymore involuntary things.

_Maybe we'll be friends after all. _I couldn't help but feel slightly cheered at the thought. Who wouldn't want to be friends with such eye candy, right?

And, before I could answer my own rhetorical question, the bell rang, loud and clear, snapping me out of my thoughts. I let out a small "oh" and blinked a few times, as if I was just realizing where I was. Odd, I didn't usually feel this flustered. _Must be back to school jitters, Alice is getting to me_, I thought absentmindedly.

As the entire class herded out of the gymnasium—much like cattle, I thought—I silently waited and slide out, undetected. Or so I thought. A gentle tap on my shoulder made me jump and turn around, unreasonably frightened.

"A little jumpy, are we?" came the soft velvety voice of the vampire in front of me. A smirk was carefully placed on his lips yet his eyes were cautious. Before I could retort with anything that may or may not have embarrassed me further, he continued with, "About before. I'm sorry for being such a..."

When it seemed as if he was at a loss for words, I offered my own, "Jerk?"

Once again he was laughing a wonderfully musical laugh, but there was an edge to it. It almost sounded like regret. "Yes, jerk. I really am sorry though." There was so much sincerity in his voice, I couldn't believe anyone could say otherwise.

I sighed. "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry too, I guess. It's just Alice loves to do this to me... the last three times didn't end up so well," I explained at his confused expression.

"Really?" he asked, playfully. "What happened then? Did they get thrown out or something along those lines?" He obviously meant it to be a joke, but at my grimace, his face lost all humor. "Did they?" he asked, truly wondering now.

"Er, well... one of them. It was Emmett's doing, you see," I went on, looking anywhere but his face. "Emmett's more than a bit protective."

"I see," he said, his tone impassive. I finally looked up to see his face deeply pensive.

"Something wrong?"

"Hm?" he asked, as if his thoughts were completely else where. He looked down to see my worried face and his face lightened. "Oh, no. Nothing. It's just Alice is concocting all these plans to get us together. I didn't know that people went to such lengths."

"Argh." I gritted my teeth in frustration. "Listen," I began, trying to keep the pleading out of my tone. "I really have nothing against you, but I don't think I'm really up for a mate. So, could you just tell Alice you're not interested?"

He looked up again, most likely listening to Alice's mind once more. "Sorry, I can't really do that," he admitted after a while. "Alice could see that in the future and would literally do _anything _to stop it."

"Oh," I said, feeling defeated. I knew that was true. "So... I really have no way out of this?"

Edward turned back to me, a sad smile present on his lips. "Don't worry. I have an idea." Then why did he sound so defeated? It was pretty fruitless to try to go up against Alice.

"An idea?" I pressed. "What kind of—" I was cut short by the sound of the tardy bell and only then did I notice that we hadn't even left the gym. My panicked eyes shifted nervously to the next class coming into the gym building. "Oh, snap. We're late."

The sadness in Edward's eyes was immediately gone and I momentarily wondered if I may have misinterpreted it. "No matter. It's the first day, I can say you were merely showing me around."

I thought about it, and it made sense, and yet made no sense at all. Seemed a bit one sided. "That works for you, but how does that help my being late?"

His face quickly took on a blindingly white smile and he said, "Didn't Alice tell you?"

I sighed, knowing there was something behind his reasoning, but not wanting to find out all the same. "You should know that Alice didn't tell me... now, spill." I still had a small bit of hope that my gift was working, and he would just tell me everything, but I knew it was unfounded hope.

"We're going to be Biology partners. Let's go," he held out a pale hand for me to take. I was wondering whether or not I should take it, and what it would imply. And, seeing my hesitation, Edward chuckled and placed the hand on the small of my back, gently pushing me forward. "This is for my plan, you see?" he began conversationally. "If we just pretend, Alice will be more than satisfied."

I nodded; the velvet in his voice seemed like it was melting my stone body and I felt unable to speak. I was overly conscious of his hand on my back the entire time, wishing now that I had just taken it. Just as I was feeling my voice somehow roam its way back to me, the biology classroom came into view. _How will I ask all of my questions now?_

Edward opened the door for me, once again seeming to be lost in thought—probably refining his plan. It seemed simple enough, though. What was there to think through?

He regained his composure the second he passed over the threshold. A politely apologetic smile on his face as he began to address the teacher. The students—most of which were reveling in our unnatural beauty—had such a range of emotions on their faces on the sight of us. I didn't need mind reading abilities that the most common among the males and females was jealously. I couldn't help but giggle at their reactions.

"Right, Bella?" came the soft murmur of a voice that took the smug smile off my face. Why it was even there, I couldn't really place my finger on it. Still, I felt the surprise in my expression that tipped off the teacher to the fact I wasn't paying him the slightest bit of attention. Mentally, I ordered him to forget that we were even late.

"Oh. Edward, Bella, what are you doing out of your seats?" his expression looked downright perplexed. I smiled slyly and continued with my 'lie through my teeth' plan I usually had with teachers. It didn't help that I was a terrible liar, but, if I made my voice melodious enough, they wouldn't even notice. Too busy melting—or so I'm told. Now I was willing to believe it.

"Mr. Banner, you're the one who asked us to pass out the textbooks," I said, as though it were a common fact. Now was time for the act, "You wouldn't want to put all our troubles to waste, would you?" Mentally I ordered him to believe me. Still, I could sense the nervous tone to my voice as it was usually present when I lied.

"Of course not, Bella!" he exclaimed thoroughly believing me. Phew.

I smiled in response, relieved, "Good. We'll go sit down now." I quickly glided over to the only empty desk, ready to forget that transgression immediately. Edward wouldn't let it go so easily. He sat down next to me with an unfathomable emotion lurking in his eyes as he stared at me with an odd intensity. "What?" I asked, feeling self conscious again. How did he manage to do that?

"Nothing," he said, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "It's just so frustrating. I just want to know what you're thinking."

"Well, I should be able to just tell you to tell me what _you're _thinking," I was sure my own voice sounded frustrated. I felt the need for a subject change—effective immediately. "So, is your plan really that simple? Us just acting?"

A hint of the former sadness I suspected was there on his face when he reopened his eyes. "Yeah. If Alice sees us acting in our futures, she wouldn't be able to tell the difference, right?"

I couldn't help but let out a giggle at that, earning a confused stare from him. "Sorry, I guess Alice didn't tell you that about me," I said, teasingly. It was odd how easily I associated with this complete stranger. "I'm a _terrible_ liar. And actress. And anything that doesn't require me being me."

"Oh," he said, without any real inflection. "Just use your power on them, then." He said it so simply, he must have really believed it to be that simple.

"Sorry, but it wouldn't quite work that way. Especially not with Alice. She can usually see through my act. Even more so when it's on a grander scale." I shrugged indifferently.

He pondered this, eyes narrowing slightly. "I could act. Pretend I'm extremely interested, and you can go on your indifferent ways. Alice would be... mostly satisfied." I could tell he was closely inspecting every thought that came to Alice's mind.

I cocked my head to the side, thinking this through. "I could do that. But, what would that make us?"

"I think that the common term would be: accomplices," he chuckled humorlessly.

"Really?" I could hear the deep disappointment in my own voice.

He noticed too. "What do you suggest?"

I pretended to think it through. "Friends." I spoke it with finality, hoping he wouldn't question the term.

He seemed pleased enough. "Friends, it is."

And that was the end of that particular conversation, which somehow brought a bit of joy in each movement I made. Weird. It was as if—now that I was friends with Edward—my universe was at peace.

**Sorry that this one is significantly worse. XD  
**


	4. Meet the Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, etc.**

**Chapter Four: Meet the Family**

The bell rang, the high decibel sound pounding in my already impressively acute ears. But, for once I didn't care—that bell meant lunch. And lunch meant the beginning of Edward's charade. I wondered how exactly someone would express interest in _me_ of all people. 'People' for lack of a better word. Maybe humans could show interest in me, but other vampires? I wasn't that particularly special. It was that very thing that caused me to be very nearly hysterically curious. I couldn't take away that inquisitive glint in my eye as I made my way to lunch.

Edward, trying to be charming for some inexplicable reason—it wasn't as though any of my family was here—lead me to lunch. His expression was frustrated once more as he took in mine. "What's wrong?" he asked suddenly as we reached the door to the lunch building. His voice was oddly distant, not at all like the soft velvet murmurs from before.

"Huh?" I expressed—quite eloquently if I do say so myself. "Nothing is wrong." I raised an eyebrow, trying understand his sudden shift in mood.

He just turned around a bit, eyes meeting with mine for a second before he turned his head back around. "If you say so." Something about that brief second of eye contact... his beautiful gold eyes seemed to be masking some sort of deep emotion.

What was with this guy? One second he was perfectly fine, and the next I was getting the cold shoulder. Males. And they say females are hard to read. I just sighed, earning another intent gaze from Edward.   
"What?" he asked, his tone slightly gentler than before.

"Nothing," I said simply, my voice no more than a whisper as I walked past him to sit at the table where Alice and Jasper were already sitting. In front of them were the usual props of trays containing cafeteria food. And, when Alice noticed I wasn't playing the obedient actor with my own props, she looked at me questioningly. Jasper seemed to be lost in his own thought as he gazed at the tray in front of him, brow creased.

"Not hungry?" she teased, her beautiful voice hardly hiding her concern.

I laughed despite myself. "Naw, I think I'm good." I cracked a half smile to placate her worry, and she returned it with a vivid one of her own.

"That's great! How are you and Edward getting along?" she asked, elbowing me playfully as I took my seat next to her. "Not that I don't already know," she muttered softly so that only I could hear.

I smiled again—a real one this time. "Of course, Alice. I can always count on you... speaking of which," I trailed off, narrowing my eyes at her, but keeping my voice light. "I heard that you filled Edward in on me. Want to tell me what else you told him?"

Alice smiled her brilliant set of teeth. "Oh, Bella, you know I didn't tell him anything! I would never be such a cruel sister." That last part was debatable.

"But," I said, not quite understanding—rather, not at all understanding. "He said..."

"I never said that I spoke to her directly," a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see that Edward finally had sat down at our table—his demeanor back to normal. How long he was there, I couldn't say, I was too engrossed by my conversation with Alice. "By the way, nice to finally meet you, Alice. Jasper." He held out a pale hand which her pixie-like hand eagerly took and began shaking furiously. Jasper nodded, still thinking, most likely. He took the hand after Alice had finished and went back into his reverie.

"Nice to meet you too, Edward," she spoke so enthusiastically, I had to put a hand on her shoulder to remind her there were humans present. "Right, right. Sorry, Bella." She turned to me, eyes sparkling with excitement. "I'm just _so_ happy. I'm sure things will go great!"

I could easily have objected to that, but I didn't want to raise too much suspicion. "Of course, Alice. Whatever you say."

But I should have known she would sense the skepticism in my voice. She placed a hand on each of my shoulders and shook me gently, but still getting her point across. Her determined face was inches away from mine as she said, "Stop with the pessimism! Trust me on this."

"I trust you on everything," I pointed out.

She smiled again. "I know."

"Bella!" came the loud boom of a voice that I knew belonged to Emmett. I spun around as fast as my human charade would let me, only to be scooped up into a huge, crushing bear hug.

"Hi, Emmett," I said, breathless.

"Bella," he repeated, "You have no idea how worried I was. Especially after what Alice said this morning. I don't want to have to kick someone else out, but if I have to..." He trailed off suggestively. "I'm just glad you're fine."

I broke out into the biggest smile in my arsenal. "Thanks, Emmett." I really did mean it. Sure, it was troublesome having to deal with his over protectiveness at times, but I couldn't deny the warm feeling I got when I saw how much he actually cared. I couldn't have asked for a better brother in _any _life.

"So, where's the weirdo? Skipping out on lunch?" he said, a growl building low in his chest.

"'The weirdo' is actually sitting right here," Alice beamed happily and extended a hand in Edward's direction.

If Edward had been paying the slightest bit of attention he certainly didn't show it as he slowly turned around to face a glowering Emmett. "Hello, there," he said pleasantly.

"Hi," Emmett replied curtly, taking the seat on the other side of Alice.

"Oh, and before you think anything stupid," Alice said, turning to Emmett—a bit of steel in her musical voice. "Edward can read minds."

"What?" Emmett asked, almost looking appalled, his hands pounding on the table. He must have been thinking some really stupid things. But, before he could go into overprotective mode again, Rosalie glided over to our table, planting herself gracefully next to Emmett.

"Hey, everyone," she said in her usual voice, matching her exquisite beauty perfectly. "Who's that?" she asked—not looking all that interested—as she pointed a perfectly manicured nail at Edward.

"Remember who I was talking about earlier?" Alice asked, the happiness in her tone never seeming to be marred. "That's Edward."

Rosalie raised a single eyebrow, appraising him through narrowed eyes before finally saying, "Oh."

At that Edward snorted—an oddly attractive sound. "What?" I asked, as though I was missing a crucial joke.

He just shook his head, an amused crooked smile placed gently on his face. "It's nothing. Her thoughts are a riot, though." He gestured toward Rosalie.

"What?" she demanded. Her eyes falling upon everyone in turn. "My thoughts?"

Alice sighed heavily. "How many times do I have to repeat myself? Edward reads minds." She said it as though at the end of her wits, but I knew she was enjoying herself by the slight twitch of her jaw—the beginning of smile.

Rosalie instantly took on the same appalled face Emmett had moments before. Only causing Edward to let out a low chuckle. "Get out of my head," she demanded, fury etching into her stunning features.

"Sorry, it's not like I _want _to listen to your thoughts," he said with a slight shake of his head, his hair falling freely.

At that Rosalie stood, dragging Emmett with her, "Let's go. I don't want my thoughts to be heard." She sneered at Edward and began to stalk off, Emmett looking like he wanted to have a go with Edward.

"Sorry about that," Alice said, unperturbed. "I knew that was coming, but I figured it would be better to get through—Jasper?" Jasper had placed his hand on Alice's shoulder as he turned back to us—done thinking, I assumed.

"Edward," he began, addressing Edward for the first time. "Stop it."

I turned to look at Edward—only to find him looking at me, jaw set. "What?" My eyes shifted again, from Jasper, to Alice, to Edward, who was now looking away. Alice seemed as confused as I was. Jasper looked almost angry, which surprised me. I couldn't see Edward's face but his body was incredibly tense. I could feel my own tension rising. "Jasper, tell me what's going on."

It was a command and he knew it. He grimaced while he muttered lowly, "I don't like his emotions when he looks at you..." At that admission, Edward stood up, keeping his eyes strictly away from my own questioning ones, and quite simply walked away—leaving a very deflated Alice, a very evasive Jasper, and a very confused me sitting at the table. There was really only one thought in my mind at the time.

_What? _


	5. My Savior

**I'm sorry that this took so long. School, other random time consuming things. **

**Chapter Five: My Savior  
**

The next two periods went by in a daze, the effects of lunch still lingering in my system. I couldn't bring myself to pry the information from Jasper, but a barrage of questions tugged at my mind, each struggling to rise above the others.

_What was that about?_

_What emotions? _

_What had Edwards reaction meant? What did it imply? Why did it only make me assume the worst, or the oddest, the most inconceivable possibilities? _

And, the ever present, _why me? _Nothing made much sense during those two class periods. Not that we did anything of importance. I sat there, falling deeper and deeper into an ensnaring stupor. By the time the last bell rang, I had come with up with only one conclusion—and not a very good one at that. Find Edward.

I walked out of my last class in a daze, unseeingly searching for the gorgeous bronze haired vampire boy. After passing several giggling school girls, I figured I must be getting closer. But, when I moved around the corner, there was no Edward. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

Completely lacking Edward's charms, demeanor, and looks, Mike Newton stood there in all his vile glory. So this was what had the girls riled up—a pathetic human with mediocre looks. Not that I was a very good judge of that. At the sight of him, I remembered him recalling my clumsiness. This brought an intentionally haughty way to my walk. I was prepared to walk right past him, but his words stopped me.

"So, Bella, you came looking for me?" he smiled suggestively. "I didn't know you were that into me." His smug stance only make the nonexistent blood boil under my skin.

I decided to assume my usual manner when dealing with humans, just to be as kind as possible without offending too much—makes less unnecessary enemies. "I'm sorry. What was that? I was merely on my way to see—" I paused. Should I just tell him the truth? "Edward." By the look on his face, I knew this was the right answer. To get away at least.

"What do you want with that, that..." Newton paused, probably thinking up a suitable name for his god-like rival.

"That what?" came a politely interested voice from behind Mike, making him pale immediately. It brought an involuntarily smug smile to my face. As if Mike was facing my savior and he could do nothing to challenge him. As if I—in some way –had won.

"That wonderfully charming new student," Mike finished, feigning an angelic smile. Edward knew better. He didn't even need his powers for it.

"Are you sure you didn't mean 'that no good—'" he was immediately cut off by Mike shaking his head furiously, eyes darting wildly to mine for a second before turning to Edward.

"No, of course not. I mean what I say," he said vehemently. I chuckled at the sheer absurdness of the statement.

Edward gave a curt nod and said so lowly that human ears could not pick it up, "And certainly what you think."

Mike, having seen the swift movement of Edward's lips, but having heard no sound, quirked a blond eyebrow, wondering if he would have even wanted to hear it. Now was as good a time as any to make myself known again.

"So, Mike... would you mind leaving Edward and me to talk?" I cocked my head to the side with such a forcefully kind smile, I almost believed myself. Naturally, Mike drank the smile like it was the most intoxicating substance in the world and nodded sloppily. Despite his slightly glazed over eyes, he shuffled off.

As soon as he was gone, an uneasy silence had fallen. I wasn't sure what to say, and it had been me looking for Edward. I decide to say the first thing that came to my mind—at least, first thing that didn't have to do with lunch. That could wait. "So, thanks."

Edward's head shot up to meet mine, eyes locking solidly, "For what?" He truly didn't know? He was more dense than he led on. Sometimes.

"For saving me from talking to Newton," I cracked a small smile. "I don't know how long I could have taken that."

Now it was his turn to smile—a heart melting smile. "No problem, I'm sure you would have done the same thing."

"I doubt you would have been in the same situation," I pointed out, the situation with Edward getting hit on by Mike suddenly earning an eruption of laughter from me. "Sorry," I began, seeing Edward's furrowed brow. "It's just... such a funny mental image..."

Edward seemed torn on whether to smile or frown, but the smile won out. "Yeah, I guess it is..." After that trailed off sentence, another silence fell. This time, I really didn't want to break it. There was really only one thing for me to ask.

I gathered the courage after approximately two minutes and thirty seven seconds. But who's counting? "Edward? About before... at lunch..." He put up a finger to stop me.

"I know you have questions. I would have too. I'll just reign in my emotions near you. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Frighten me?" I asked, confused.

It was his turn to be confused. "Weren't you frightened after Jasper told you what I was feeling?"  
"Jasper never told me anything," I said warily.

"You didn't force it out of him?"

"Of course not!" I exclaimed, offended. "I wouldn't do that. Despite the raging curiosity. Now, will you tell me?"

Due to the loud sigh of relief and the silently murmured 'thank goodness', I doubted he was coming clean anytime soon. "Sorry, Bella. All I can say is... I'll tell you eventually. For now, let's try to keep the awkwardness to a minimum. And, I'll be sure to try to keep my emotions in check around Jasper." He smiled widely, obviously relieved that I knew no more than what he wanted me to.

I nodded reluctantly. "But!" I warned. "You _will _tell me. One of these days. Even if I have to ask Emmett to force it out of you."

He gave me a playfully terrified look. "Oh, no. Not Emmett!" With that I couldn't help but laugh. This gave me the nerve to ask what I was about to ask.

"Say, do you," I paused to catch my breath from laughing, "want to come over to our house? I'd sure that Carlisle and Esme would love to meet you."

For some reason this elated him, his smile was blinding. "You're inviting me to go over?" His tone had almost a hint of pleading to it. Almost.

"Sure. Friends go to each others houses all the time, don't they?" This seemed to have been the wrong thing to say. His smiled wavered and deflated.

He replied with a sensible, "Of course..." I really couldn't understand this guy. What sort of thing can make someone act like this?


	6. A Walk to Remember

**It's been almost a year. Can you believe that? I can. Hahah... **

**But, I have to say, Breaking Dawn is probably what got me back in the twilighting mood. Didn't really like it, but oh wellz.  
**

**And, here's a long, long over due chapter six. Perhaps to simply prove that I never give up. :P**

**It's short, but only because I've started on chapter seven. So, hah. **

**Chapter Six: A Walk to Remember **

"Well, that's certainly not good," I said, frowning at the small piece of paper in my hand.

A dark chuckle came from behind me. "No, I can't imagine it can be."

_**Bella, I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of driving everyone home. They simply couldn't wait for you two lovebirds to finish your "talk". Also, this will give you an Edward some good quality alone time on the walk home. You can thank me later.**_

_**-Alice**_

Nope, no thanking her in the near future. I sighed heavily before crumbling the paper to a fine dust. "Guess there's nothing we can do but walk home. Typical," I said, shotting Edward an apologetic glance. "I'm sure you didn't move all the way to Forks to go through a forest."

There was a slight twitch to his lips before he fully smiled. "No, not particularly. But, it's... tolerable."

I gave a short laugh before saying, "I guess that's one word for it."

Then, as we began walking toward the edge of the parking lot, Edward surprised me. "Let's race." He said it so abruptly and with so much conviction that I jumped a bit at his voice. His brows met together for a second, obviously pondering my reaction before he repeated himself. "Let's race."

I could practically feel the skepticism on my face. "Why?" I dragged out the word to an impossible length.

One side of his lip quirked up as he said, "Why not? We're going to the same place anyway, aren't we?"

I took a moment before replying, both to ponder his questions and get over his incredible smile. "True," I began, floundering for some excuse in my mind. "But you don't know the way to my house!"

He merely rolled his eyes in an exasperated fashion before countering with, "I don't know, maybe I'll just follow the scent of vampire?"

I glared at him for a moment before conceding. "Fine, but by the end of it you'll have to piece me together..." I'd obviously meant this as a joke, but he froze as if weighing this as a legitimate concern.

"I'm glad you agree," he said at last, shifting instantly into a racing crouch. My own body reacted to that, mimicking his position. "Ready," he breathed out. "Set." My muscles tensed. "Go."  
At that word we both sprang forward, moving at impossible speeds. I could feel the pull of my muscles with each stride, and I could feel the warmth of the breeze as it whipped my hair around. As fast as my legs were moving, my mind was going that much faster.

_I know the route home by heart, maybe I should slow down to even things up... But, if I let him beat me, would that mean that I'm easily stepped over? Oh, no way am I letting him think that! Really though, I should go easy on him. I would hate to make him feel bad on the first day of school... _

All my thoughts were silenced as a barely detectable set of feet moved many yards ahead of me. "What?" I squeaked. _How did he get so far ahead? _My legs pumped it up in response.

I started to catch up only to notice what Edward was doing for the first time. I'd been so preoccupied I'd never noticed. Now that I could see him, I was shocked.

He was laughing. Laughing so openly and without care that it was as if someone just jump started my heart. My body shut down and I stopped running, just staring at him for a second, relishing the beauty.

I didn't know what it was. Maybe it was just him in his unnatural beauty and in such a feral state, the trees to his every side, ebbing and flowing at his run. Maybe it was his strong legs, working so very effortlessly at propelling him forward. Maybe it was seeing him removed of the human act for the first time. I didn't know. Deep down though, I knew.

It was that laugh. More free than any sound I'd heard from him before, or any sound I'd heard ever. He sounded so truly content. As the sound waves reached my ears, I closed my eyes, just drinking in that laugh.

When he stopped laughing, I heard it. I also heard every step he took toward me. I heard his breath come and go, at a perfectly normal pace. I heard him say my name. "Bella."

My eyes snapped open. It was then that I realized he was right in front of me, staring at me with those incredibly gold eyes. With that I was brought to myself, suddenly realizing what an 'out-of-body' experience felt like. I blinked a few times, each time opening my eyes to Edward's intense stare.

"Oh," I said, grasping my surroundings. "Wow, that was weird."

He kept gazing at me, his eyes losing their intensity with my every word. Eventually he was back his somewhat normal state. "Yeah," he agreed, smiling slightly. Nothing compared to his previous freeness, which frustrated me.

_No matter,_ I told myself. _That was just a spectacularly weird moment. _I smiled back before saying, "Go." I was automatically back on the path toward my house, and I could feel him running right after me.

For the rest of the run, I kept my mind focused on nothing but the rhythmic sounds of his steps, falling in tune with mine.


End file.
